My Chair Is Haunted
by waterrain
Summary: America thinks his chair is haunted, but in reality it was just Canada trying to get America off his lap because he was tired of being ignored by everyone. However Canada begins to enjoy having America on his lap and Russia knows the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Chair Is Haunted**

**By Waterrain**

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Canada sighed heavily for America was sitting on him and once again no one noticed him at all. He was use to it, but it was getting a bit annoying.

'I wonder if America will notice if I happen to have one of my hands up his shirt?' Canada briefly thought and then he smiled faintly for this could be like a game plus maybe America would notice him. He slipped a hand up America's shirt and begun rubbing his hand all over America's bare chest.

"Um, England. Do you feel a chill in the air?" America asked quietly and his blue eyes were darting around the room. It felt like one of those horror film he had watched last night with Poland and then he bit his lip.

"No and shut the bloody hell up. This meeting is important." England snapped in a low voice and he glared at a moment at America. No one noticed or heard Canada's soft sigh.

'He thinks it is a ghost?' Canada thought to himself and then rolled his eyes in annoyance. He moved his hand down and out of America's shirt.

"America, America, America. You are sitting on me." Canada whispered in a low voice and he noticed that America tensed up.

"England, I think this room is haunted." America muttered under his breath and he ignored England's glare. "I'm damn serious and I'm not saying this just because-"

"Just pay attention." England snapped in a quiet voice and he frowned heavily to himself. Canada smiled faintly and it was amusing being able to scare America without any effort.

'It is not like America is heavy despite what other Nations might think.' Canada mentally thought and he did not feel crushed unlike when Russia sat on him. He felt a little bored and decided to have his right hand between America's legs which were already parted.

"England, I really think there is something here. It is all your fault." America stated in a sulky voice and that was when Canada begun to move his hand teasingly which caused America's legs to move closer together.

"America." England snapped angrily and he ignored the fact a few of the Nations were looking towards him in a curious manner. "How the hell is it my fault?"

"Because you a jinx." America stated firmly and Canada moved his hand away from between America's legs. He watched as America finally stood up and Canada quickly moved, but then as fate would have it Russia sat down on him.

'I was better off with America being on my lap.' Canada bitterly thought and his legs felt as if they were going numb.

"This chair is nice and comfy, da." Russia commented cheerfully and he did not notice Canada at all.

"I hope your chair is haunted, Russia." America said to him and he was still standing up. "I'm going to be standing up and it is my turn now."

Canada groaned to himself in pain and it felt as if Russia was purposely crushing him.

"It is not nice stealing someone's chair. Not nice at all, da. There is punishment for being in someone's chair." Russia whispered quietly and it sent cold chills down Canada's spine. He did not get up and instead kept on innocently crushing Canada.

'I hate Russia.' Canada thought and he gritted his teeth. His whole entire body was numb and he now knew for a fact Russia was doing this on purpose to him a lesson. 'I did not even know he had a certain chair or that anyone had one, but then again he is Russia and always have to have his way.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Chair Is Haunted**

**By Waterrain**

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Canada was relieved that America was sitting on his lap rather than Russia and he can still recall the countless bruises on his legs.

'I wonder if America will notice if I happen to have one of my hands down his pants?' Canada briefly thought and then he smiled faintly for knowing his brother it was more than likely going to think it is some kind of ghost. Canada's right hand slowly slipped inside of America's pants and he noticed once again no underwear which makes things a lot more simple.

"Ngh." America moaned quietly and then his cheeks turned red hoping no one heard. Luckily no was paying him any attention and he was grateful for it. Canada's right hand was teasing America's length by going slow and pinching the tip of it softly.

"A ghost is in my pants." America said to himself and his eyes went wide, but he couldn't tell anyone about it because they wouldn't believe him and England was talking about something dealing with whatever it was dull. Canada begun moving his body and his covered length was rubbing against America's bottom.

"Oh no I'm going to die. The ghost and chair are working together." America muttered in horror and he was not able to get up for something was holding his legs back. Canada's legs were wrapped around America's legs and making him unable to get up.

'Not going to risk Russia sitting on me and crushing my whole entire body.' Canada mentally thought and his lips brushed across the back of America's neck. 'Plus I'm sort of enjoying this too.'

Canada felt America's hard manhood and felt a little wetness on his hand. He noticed that America was trying to close his legs, but was unable and Canada bit his lip for this felt good despite feeling a bit guilty.

"Ah." America whispered softly and he was now leaning into the ghost's touch for his lower regions were throbbing. His cheeks were red and he bit his lip. Canada stroked faster and harder he heard America's quiet moans which made him more determined to make him have release.

'So good, but yet so wrong.' Canada thought to himself and he rubbed his covered length all over America's bottom. He felt America coming onto his right hand and that was when Canada moved his hand out of America's pants.

"Okay the ghost is gone." America said quietly and he felt the chair moving against his bottom. "This chair is haunted."

Canada rolled his eyes and he licked America's juices from his right hand, but then afterwards had both of his hands go up America's shirt and he begun pinching those hard nipples.

"Oh no. The ghost is back." America muttered under his breath and he bit his lip for somehow this felt really good, but what of after the ghost is done with him. "The ghost will kill me."

Canada sighed lightly and then moved his hands from America's nipples. He knew the meeting was going to over soon and his lower regions refuse to stop rubbing America's bottom. Canada bit his lip and his own length was throbbing in need, but he held it in.

"This world meeting is over." Germany stated firmly and America blinked in surprise for he had no idea what the hell the meeting was all about, but figured that England would inform him about the details. Canada quietly walked away and went into a bathroom stall to take care of his problem.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Chair Is Haunted**

**By Waterrain**

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Warning Canada x America and mentioned of Russia x America. Thinking about America being on bottom and with Canada along with Russia being on top.**

Canada bit his lip and then make a choice. He carefully pulled down only the back of America's pants and Canada's covered length begun moving slowly all around. His legs were wrapped around America's and made it where those legs couldn't close.

'Somehow this feels really good even though a chair is the cause.' America thought to himself and he decided to just go with it since this felt really good. 'It is not like I really pay attention to these boring and dull world meetings. Plus my turn is over and England talks too much.'

Canada's hands went into America's pants and with one hand rubbing quickly, but had the other hand pinching softly and he noticed that America's manhood in a short time became hard.

"Ngh. Please don't tease me, ghost." America muttered under his breath and he leaned his body into the touch. "Please don't stop, haunted chair it feels good."

Canada's cheeks turned pink and then felt annoyance at the fact America still believed he was a ghost along with being a haunted chair. Russia looked at America for a moment and he smiled faintly, but it went unnoticed by Canada and America.

'America is so eager, da. Shameless and to do this at the world meeting. It is interesting, da. Seeing America like this reminds me of my time with him.' Russia thought calmly as he looked at America leaning into Canada's hands that were located in his pants. 'We are to get along, da. It would be rather nice to touch America again in such an imitate way again. America so eager to please, da. I do like that about my dear comrade.'

"Mm," America moaned quietly and his cheeks were red. Canada decided to prove to America he was not a chair and it was not a ghost either.

"America." Canada whispered in a low voice and he moved the pants to his knees revealing his lower regions, but it was covered by America's bottom. His hands were stroking America's manhood that was still covered by the pants and he slowly positioned his length between America's bottom.

"Ngh." America whispered softly and he felt something slowly entering his hold. It felt hot, hard, and big. Canada slowly slipped his manhood into and inside of America's entrance.

"Ah, so tight and hot." Canada moaned quietly and he begun to eagerly move inside of America.

'It sounds like Canada.' America briefly thought to himself and he felt his cheeks turn red. 'I feel like an idiot thinking it was a ghost and along with thinking this chair being haunted. Plus his hands are so soft and I don't care he is my brother. I didn't know what I was missing and this feels great.'

"Ah, Ah, Ah." America moaned quietly in pleasure and know it was not something that was going to kill him, but slowly increased in noise as Canada moved inside harder and harder. His face was flushed and the other Nations were starting to notice, but then Russia covered America's lips with his hand and he smiled innocently.

"America is just trying to get attention again. Please go on, da. I will take care of America." Russia commented smoothly and it gave Canada just enough time to pull out along with pulling up America's pants along with his own. Russia grabbed America's hand and he also grabbed Canada's hand. None of the other Nations noticed Canada and thought he was just grabbing thin air.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Chair Is Haunted**

**By Waterrain**

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Russia pulled them into an empty room and he smiled innocently.

"Now there is a less likely hood of being caught. It would be rather humiliating being caught, da." Russia commented smoothly and he smiled for America's cheeks were flushed.

"What do you want?" America asked and he his cheeks were puffed out.

"To feel you again, America. I would not mind sharing you with your brother. Of course I would not mind having your brother too." Russia replied calmly and America sighed deeply.

"Fine. Just don't tell everyone." America stated firmly and he begun to strip off his outfit. Canada and Russia were taking off their uniforms. America laid down on the floor and his legs were spread apart. Canada moved his length near America's mouth and he gasped softly at the warmth. Russia smiled to himself and he went between America's legs.

"You are already hard, Comrade." Russia commented innocently and he licked the tip teasingly. His hands cupped America's bottom and then he begun to take in America's hard manhood. Canada moaned softly and he moved inside of America's mouth.

America's moans were muffled and he was suckling eagerly on Canada's hard length. His tongue was swirling and he felt Russia's mouth working on his lower regions. America's hips were buckling and he could taste Canada's juices that slowly came out. Russia swallowed America's juices and then briefly licked away the remains. Canada was still inside of America's mouth and he was moaning in pleasure.

Russia tilted his head and then licked his three fingers. He slowly moved one finger inside of Canada's hole and then the other two. Russia calmly and carefully stretched Canada. America opened up his mouth and had the rest of Canada's length inside his mouth.

"Ah." Canada moaned to himself and he felt fingers inside of him. America moved his hand to Canada's bottom and he added a few fingers joining Russia's three fingers.

"Mm." Canada moaned softly and he moved deeper into America's mouth. Russia moved his fingers and then stood up for a moment. Russia moved his throbbing length to Canada's entrance and then slowly made his way inside.

'Must be Russia. Aw, This feels nice and he is really hard.' Canada briefly thought and Russia begun to move faster. America swallowed Canada's juices and then kissed the tip. Russia's hands were around Canada's chest and he was toying with those hard nipples while thrusting into him.

America licked Canada's tip and he could hear breathless moaning of pleasure coming from Canada. Russia moved faster and faster inside of Canada. He came inside and some of it spilled out of Canada's entrance.

"America. It is your turn, da." Russia commented innocently and Canada was next to Russia. "You will feel both your brother and I inside of you."

America's blue eyes went wide and he blinked at Russia.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
